mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Romilly Haigh
Romilly Peridot Haigh '(''b. 2008) is a Slytherin student in her Sixth Year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was born into the beautiful hamlet of Wolferton, Norfolk. A space away from the bustle of the surrounding towns of the area, Romilly's parents Albert and Mirna were able to raise their child with knowledge and experience of magic. (('OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated))'' 'Biography' 'Early Life ' An explorer at heart, Romilly was enthralled by the beauty of the environment around her that this traditionally British, quaint and idyllic location provided her. She spent her childhood researching the wildlife and flora that lived near her home, often experimenting by creating perfumes and 'potions' as she assumed them to be, often resulting in gloopy messes of mixtures of home supplies such as flour, honey and nettles. Her first signs of magic manifested themselves in rather an amusing way. Whenever Romilly was around, there was a chance of 'poltergeist' activity occurring whenever she showed negative emotions such as anxiety or stress. These signs were noted as strange but often disregarded at first until the connection was established by her parents that this was indeed a subconscious and uncontrolled showing of her magical talent. As a result of this, Romilly's connection to the muggle world they lived near was severed, her parents fearing she may cause an accident whilst in the presence of non-magical folk. 'Education at Hogwarts' Romilly is resourceful, independent and ambitious, showing this through her desire to explore and improve her 'craft' at a young age- her hobby became her passion in later life. Cunning and manipulative, these two traits manifest in her darkest traits, as she has been known to talk her way into gaining help from students in subjects she struggles with; namely divination and transfiguration. At Hogwarts, her childhood talents developed and flourished into her talent with a strong mastery of potions (she is known yo brew a fantastic batch of Living Death and it's counterpart, Wiggenwald; and the hobby of studying the flora at a young age allowed her to excel in Herbology. 'Physical Appearance' Standing at 5'8 with shoulder length, centre parted blonde hair, Romilly is an attractive young woman. Her eyes are round, brown and doe-like, and her face is peppered in freckles and beauty marks. 'Personality and Traits' Romilly is unashamedly intelligent. Resourceful, wise and silver-tongued, she has a way with words that has often proved useful in talking her way out of undesireable situations. She is a proud Slytherin, and only respects Gryffindor students with equal measure, believing those placed in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to be dimwitted or lacking personality other than brains. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' * Potions * Herbology * Alchemy * Art 'Relationships' Wentworth Bathurst An old friend, made in her first year whilst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have since drifted apart due to pursuing interests in differing classes, yet remain friends, and are still on occasion spotted together, often reminiscing about the past in good humour. Robin Dibble Romilly recently met Robin when she was on one of her late night artist adventures, where she takes off around the grounds at night and draws whatever catches her fancy. It has been said that she has agreed to brew a certain potion for him, but this could be a rumour. Upton Zero Romilly has a very apparent crush on Upton, and it shows. She, at first, was uncharacteristically shy around him, but has recently began to be her usual self as they have spent more time together. Vladimir Shevchenko A fellow Slytherin, Vladimir and Romilly know each other relatively well and have been seen hanging out at the Quidditch pitch whilst Vladimir runs laps, Romilly sitting and watching idly by. Rumors "She's quick-witted, that one. Don't get on her bad side or she'll cook up something in that cauldron of hers and knock you out!" - A jilted Gryffindor "She's wonderful. Looking out for her own, you know? Proud to be her housemate" - A fellow Slytherin Behind the scenes * ''Romilly Haigh ''is a character portrayed by Autumn Ashdene in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net * Originally a male name springing from the Roman twin Romulus, this attractive name was introduced to the English-speaking world by painter Augustus John who used it for his son. Romilly John became Admiral of the Fleet in England. A French surname from the twelfth century on, it's more recently been heard as a girls' name; Emma Thompson, for example, used Romilly as her daughter Gaia's middle name. * This surname is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and may be either a topographical name from residence by an enclosure, deriving from the Olde English pre 7th Century "haga", cognate with the Old Norse "hagi", hedged field; or locational from Haigh in West Yorkshire, or in Lancashire. * Haigh is Autumn Ashdene's fourth character at the devotional sim of Mischief Managed in the virtual world of Second Life®, along with Wentworth Bathurst (a seventh year Slytherin student); Professor Daphne DeWitt Bukater (previously the History of Magic professor, now teaching Ancient Studies; Professor Farlay (a retired professor of music) and Juliet Dwight (a Slytherin graduate). Category:Slytherins